Rayne
Rayne is the main protagonist of BloodRayne. Rayne is a half breed, a dhampir. Possessing the physical prowess and abilities of a vampire, and only have few weaknesses. Rayne is an agent of the secret organization known as Brimstone Society, who specializes in eradicating supernatural entities in the world. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rayne VS Blade * Rayne vs Selene Possible Opponents * Aeon Flux * Alice * Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Diva (Blood+) * Lady * Saya Otonashi * Seras Victoria * Trish * Vampirella * Violet Song Jat Shariff (Ultraviolet) History Rayne is a bloodthirsty American dhampir born on the 19th century. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan. Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Recognizing her heritage, as well as her skills in hunting and tracking down vampires, the Brimstone Society recruits her to join their organization. Acting as one of their agent and possibly best one, against the occult. The Brimstone Society sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats that endanger the world. As an agent of Brimstone, Rayne has been trained in the arts of combat, assassination and infiltration. Rayne has pretty much traveled the world and tasted and feeds from many blood throughout her travels abroad. Rayne is multilingual and can easily adapts to her surroundings. In the course of her career, has saved the world from the shadow many times, and has ultimately avenged her family and mother by slaying her father Kagan. Rayne continues to dedicate herself to hunting and slaying vampires and supernatural threats. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Rayne * Race: Dhampir (Half Human, Half Vampire) * Gender: Female * Alias: Agent Bloodrayne, The Dhampir, Crimson Slayer, Dark Rayne, The Dark Hearted * Age: 89 (Chronologically), 24 (Biographically) * Height: Possibly 5’4” * Weight: ??? * Occupation: Agent of Brimstone, Dhampir Assassin, Slayer * Alignment: Neutral/Chaotic Good * Weapons: Twin Blades, Carpathian Dragons, Harpoon, Steel Stiletto Heels, Various Firearms, Grenades, Wooden Stake Weapons and Armor * Twin Blades: Rayne’s signature weapon. Given to her by the former member of Brimstone Society and dhampir, Declan Finney. These blades were forged from Sulfur Hellfire Brimstone, left behind by demons. These blades are highly effective against supernatural creatures, as they are extremely vulnerable to hell-born steel blades. These blades are mounted on braces, which attached to Rayne's arms, with reinforced handle grips on the side of the blades. The blades are three feet long and has hellish runes on it. * Carpathian Dragons: Rayne acquired this guns during her infiltration at Zerenski’s mansion. They are fused with blood and chemicals that makes lethal projectiles. Blood ammunition. It has large needles that can be used to suck the blood of its user’s victims and can be stored in its reservoirs. If empty, the guns can draw blood directly from its owner. For some unknown reason, the Carpathian Dragons can only be used by dhampirs. It also has lethal firing modes. ** Blood Shot: Regular single shot. ** Blood Stream: Fully automatic fire. ** Blood Spray: Shotgun mode, scatter shot. ** Blood Bomb: A time-delayed explosive round that burst enemies. ** Blood Flame: Bursts of fiery material that burns enemies. ** Blood Hammer: High-explosive round that blows enemies to oblivion. * Harpoon: Made of the same materials as Rayne’s Twin Blade. A wrist mounted harpoon that Rayne can use to spear her enemies and throws or pulls them towards her. * Steel Stiletto Heels: Her boots have sharp conical steel spike heels. Perfect for slashing and stabbing her opponents while kicking them. * Sun Gun: Rayne acquire this weapon from Kagan’s floating castle in Betrayal. The beam of this weapon is very lethal to the creatures of darkness. * Various Firearms: Rayne sometimes carry various firearms on her missions. * Grenades: Rayne has some spare grenades with her. * Red and Black Corset: Rayne’s signature top attire. * Skin-Tight Pants: Rayne’s signature matching pants. * Gloves: Cover Rayne's hands. * Choker: Rayne wears it around her neck. * Necklace: A red jewel necklace with a Brimstone insignia. Signifies Rayne’s affiliation with the organization. * Black Ribbons: Attached to the large rings in Rayne’s hair. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dhampir Physiology: As a dhampir, makes Rayne a hybrid. Rayne possess superhuman physical prowess and have fewer weaknesses of that of a vampire. ** Superhuman Strength: Rayne inherited her father's superior vampiric strength. Note: Kagan is able to lift over 40 tons, the relative weight of a semi-truck. ** Superhuman Speed: Rayne is much faster than humans and is capable of accelerating her movements further. ** Superhuman Agility: Rayne is very agile, flexible and has fast reflexes. ** Superhuman Durability: Rayne could survived and withstand most attacks that would kill an ordinary vampire. ** Superhuman Stamina: Rayne is able to fought hoards of enemies without tiring. ** Superhuman Resiliency: Rayne is able to quickly recover from powerful blows and even shrugs off some of them. ** Regeneration: Dhampirs possess this innate ability. Able to heal fast than ordinary humans, Rayne can heal herself quickly by feeding on her enemies. ** Longevity: Rayne has survived and live long. Rayne's nearly a hundred years old and doesn't look like she's aged a day. ** Heightened Senses: As part vampire, Rayne's senses are heightened to levels beyond true vampires and is even superior. ** Highly Resistance: As part dhampir, Rayne is highly resistant to most vampire weaknesses. *** Poison Resistance: Rayne has high resistance to poisons. *** Sunlight Resistance: Rayne can withstand the sun, and on few occasions, as even walked on broad daylight. *** Water Resistance: Rayne is highly resistant to water. Rayne fell into the ocean many times and was fine. Rayne is even daring enough to go swimming in the ocean. ** Feeding: As part vampire, Rayne can suck the blood of her opponent and heal herself while doing so. *** Poisoning: Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies with poison by biting them. They will explode at Rayne's behest once bitten. * Magic: Rayne can perform magic to a degree. ** Raven Form: Bestowed upon her by the white haired man, Rayne can now transform herself into a raven. While in raven form, Rayne can fly and reach ledges that she has trouble reaching before. Rayne is also capable of attacking in this form by cawing. ** Blood Control: Rayne can somehow channel blood to an extent. *** Blood Storm: Rayne channels a deadly vortex of blood around her, killing and destroying her enemies within its range instantly. Though, powerful enemies can't be killed but still takes damaged by it. * Aura Powers: Rayne has the ability to perceive invisible life energy of others. ** Aura Sense/Aura Vision: Allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby and through walls and doors, as well as secret lairs and hidden switches, regardless of the lighting. She can also sense the strength of her enemies through their aura. ** Ghost Feed: Rayne can manifest a ghostly double of herself and targets a nearest enemy and feeds on them to regain her health. Though powerful enemies are immune to this. ** Enthrall: Rayne’s ghostly double appears and enters an enemy, aiding her in the fight. Her enthralled enemies are killed when the enthrall wears off. Same as Ghost Feed, powerful enemies are immune to this. * Rage Powers: Rayne can channel her rage and bloodlust, and gains tremendous amount of strength. ** Blood Rage: Rayne surrounds herself with a thin red aura, vastly increasing her strength and is invulnerable. ** Blood Fury: A more powerful version of Blood Rage. Rayne's eyes glows red as she is surrounded by a thick red aura, drastically increasing her strength, and lethality of her blades. Her twin blades becomes longer and sharper. Rayne is also invincible in this mode. * Awareness: Rayne has superior senses than normal vampires. ** Dilated Perception: Rayne's mind and perception are enhanced, allowing her to slow down her perception of time. Her mind process info so fast that time appears to have slowed down. Though everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. Rayne can also improved her speed and even temporarily freeze time in her perception, as she can dramatically increase her perception such that her enemies hardly seem to move in her eyes. To her enemies, she moves at blur speed and appears out of nowhere. * Extruded View: By possessing Beliar's eye, Rayne’s sight vastly improved, and can spot her enemies from great distances like a binocular and snipes them with her guns without the use of a scope. * Alter Ego: Rayne has a hidden dark side within her. Awaiting to be unleashed. ** Dark Rayne: Rayne’s alter ego. Can take over Rayne’s body when near death or unconscious. These greatly changes Rayne’s appearance, as well as her weapon. A more powerful and deadly version of Rayne, as in this form amplifies everything. Dark Rayne is highly resistant to pain, and is more ruthless and bloodthirsty. Abilities * Master Assassin * Master Infiltrator * Expert Swordsman * Expert Marksman * Weapons Master * Acrobatic * Athletic * Expert Hunter * Expert Tracker * Expert Hand-Hand combatant * Trained in various Martial Arts * Adaptable Strength * Easily beats a human down. * Strong enough to lift a vampire with one hand. * Break a vampire's arm with ease. * Breaks down doors with ease. * Dismembered humans with no effort. * Easily decapitates vampires. * Able to break a man’s neck with a single kick. * Easily breaks solid concrete. * Strong enough to kick down a metal door. * Strong enough to send an opponent sky high. * Easily rips out the innards of a Blood Balloon monster. * Easily knocks an opponent. * Easily drags a person with ease. * Strong enough to force open a metal door. * Easily rips out a stone door. * Temporarily holds out a collapsing stone column. * Break free from being chained. * Easily kicked and punches a zombies head off. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly lifts and slashes a vampire in half. * (Dark Rayne) Easily knocks Rayne out with a single strike. * (Dark Rayne) Killed a dhampir and Kestrel with a single slash. * (Dark Rayne) Easily lifts a zombie with one hand. * (Dark Rayne) Decapitates zombies with ease. Durability * Survived having her ribs ripped out. * Survives from a long fall. * Survived poison gas that instantly kills humans. * Tanked a fiery punch from Jurgen Wulf, moving at blur speed. * Survived I-beams falling on her. * Tanked Kagan’s lightning blast. * Shrugs off being smashed to solid concrete. * Endured a powerful punch to the gut. * Survived the Hindenburg crash. * Jumps from a high building without taking any damage. * Casually swims in the ocean. * Endured a beating from the Lycan Rex/King of Werewolves, who is three times more powerful than an ordinary werewolf. * Survived being shot to the lung. * Shrugs off from having her arm broken. * Highly resistant to Sunlight and Water. * Tanked gun shots. * Endured being stab through the stomach. * Shrugs off being thrown out the window from a high elevation, and gets back up. * Survived being squash by a giant bug monster. * Casually tanked explosions. * Tanks a blast from Slezz. * Tanked shurikens to the body and arm. * Tanks a shot to the chest from a sniper rifle. * (Dark Rayne) Shrugs off being bitten by a giant demon serpent. Speed & Agility * Faster than the eye could see. * Easily walk on tight ropes. * Very nimble. * Casually dodges gunfire. * Outrun an explosion. Twice. * Outrun hoards of Daemites. * Dodge an explosion. Twice. * Capable of dashing and catching up to her opponent. * Capable of dodge the Sun Canon. * Dodge a missile. * (Dark Rayne) Overcome Kestrel's and Ephemera's speed. * (Dark Rayne) Able to keep up with Ferril. Intelligence & Experience * Cunning: Outsmarted and tricked a dhampir. * Multilingual. * Clever: Capable of forming unorthodox methods and strategies. * Seasoned Hunter. * A pro when it comes to assassination and infiltration. * Expert Pilot. * Able to hide her presence well. * Superior than her siblings. * Knowledgeable about the occult. * Trained by Mynce in the arts of combat and stealth. * Traveled all over the world. * Lives a hundred years. * Killed enemies by throwing shurikens from behind without looking. * Once traveled to the past. * Likes to sink her fangs into her enemy’s neck and drinks their blood. Feats * Can leap great distances. * Able to jump high in a single bound. * Can scale through walls. * Able sense her enemies. * Murdered vampires across Europe, during her teenage years. * Killed Humans, Mutants, Nazis, Monsters, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Feral Vampires, Giant Bats, Ninjas, Dhampirs, Enhance Soldiers, Shadow Legions, Kagans Elites, Parasites, Ghouls, Armored Enemies and many more. * Defeated the Queen of the Underworld. * Killed the High Priest. * Killed the sadistic Butcheress. * Killed the highly trained Kommando. Twice. * Killed the cybernetic enhanced brute Mauler. * Survived and defeated Hedrox, who has can regenerate instantly and can create multiple copies of himself. Rayne has even once killed an enemy similar to Hedrox. * Killed the enigmatic Doppleganger twins. * Eliminated most of the G.G.G. members. * Killed Gertrude Aichlinger of the G.G.G. * Infiltrated and destroyed a Nazi base. * Killed Jurgen Wulf, who is capable of ripping a dhampir's heart out with ease. Wulf is already in possession of Beliar's teeth, ribs, hand and eye, giving him superhuman abilities. Jurgen Wulf is capable of running at incredible speeds, is super strong and is very durable. Regular bullets and blade attacks doesn’t affect him. * Destroyed the G.G.G. occult group of Nazis. This organization aims to bring Hitler into power through use of occult artifacts. * Saved the world by killing Beliar. Note: Beliar is the original ruler of hell before Satan overthrows him. * Killed Delinda, one of her many siblings who has the ability to command serpents. * Killed Dariel Zerenski. * Killed many Kestrel. Note: Kestrels are elite dhampir assassins. * Killed the gigantic Sleeze. * Defeated her wild sister Ferrill. * Killed her shadowy sister Ephemera. * Killed the Unraveller. * Defeated her genius brother Xerx Mephistopheles. * Destroyed the metal monstrosity Crab Puncher. Twice. * Killed the blood monster Crimson Demon. * Slayed the demon Zeta Gamma/Kagan. * Slayed Kagan. Twice. * Killed one of her many siblings, Dimitri. * Terrifies a creature like Cerberus by biting it. * Killed the Lycan Rex/King of Werewolves. * Killed a giant demon serpent. * Fought Garek, one of her many siblings who is a telepathic hybrid vampire. * Fought Fire Spirits called Salamanders. * Destroyed the Automaton. * Stalemated the Samurai Immortal Ayano. * Killed the Elite Samurai Guards, who is capable of slicing bullets in half. * Killed Noburo. * Fought and killed legions of ninjas in a single night. * Killed a clone of Ephemera. * (Dark Rayne) Killed a Dhampir and a Kestrel with ease. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly overpowers Tiger Wraith/Ephimera. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly beat Noburo. * (Dark Rayne) Bested her other self. * (Dark Rayne) Fought and killed legions of zombies without breaking a sweat. * (Dark Rayne) According to her, she has killed countless demons of hell. Weaknesses * Sunlight can dimly hurt her. * Rayne can be hurt by water, but can't kill her. * Her thirst for blood. Though, Rayne doesn't necessarily needs to feed, she does so out of hobby. * Overconfident. * Likes to belittle her opponents. * (Dark Rayne) Frenzied & Bloodlusted. * (Dark Rayne) Braggart. Gallery Rayne (BloodRayne).jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Half Human Category:Hunters Category:Mascots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Marksman Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ageless Characters Category:Gun Wielders